gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Basilio
Basilio is a wanted newcomer and a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. Profile Basilio is the West Khan of Regna Ferox. He was first seen in Chapter 4 of Fire Emblem: Awakening, in which he told Chrom that he had just been a complete jerk and kicked him out of ruling position, putting his good for nothing sister, Flavia, in charge. Two years later, he fought some dork named Walhart, faked his death, then returned to deliver his famous quote. Personality Basilio is a Warrior King, so he likes killing people with his axe. He also uses bows, but bows suck and nobody uses them. He is a little full of himself, and expects to outlive everybody in the Shepherds, even though he is the second oldest, behind Gregor. He lost an eye in some epic battle that we never got to see. In his support conversations with his sister, Flavia, he is revealed to be afraid of her, even though she is a complete loser. In his support conversations with Robin, he brags about how he would often sneak out of his castle when he was the ruling Khan, go on an epic expedition alone, and come back a long time later to incredibly angry advisers. Significance Basilio first appeared in Chapter Four, where he let Chrom recruit Lon'qu, and mentioned some stuff about "Marth." He next appeared to tell Chrom his stupid useless sister had been captured. When Chrom was an impulsive, and told everybody they were gonna walk right into a trap, Basilio told him that he was an, and should listen to his Tactician, as Chrom is a horrible strategist. Then when Chrom is about to kill some crazy guy named Gangrel, Basilio says "NO WAY!" because that's a stupid plan. They then kill Gangrel later. Two years later, some hole named Walhart tried to take over Regna Ferox, but Basilio, bad as always, attempted to kill Walhart, and was the second person to live past one stabbing. In fact, he set a new record, and survived three, but faked his death. A little while after Chrom killed Walhart, a weirdo named Validar thought he had outsmarted Chrom, when Basilio showed up, and it turned out that he had everything under control. When he was told it was his destiny to die, he delivered his Famous Quote. Backstory Jackson was born in Washington, D.C., the son of Elizabeth (née Montgomery) and Roy Henry Jackson. He grew up as an only child in Chattanooga, Tennessee. His father lived away from the family in Kansas City, Missouri, and later died from alcoholism. Jackson only met his father twice during his life. Jackson was raised by his mother, who was a factory worker and later a supplies buyer for a mental institution , and by his maternal grandparents and extended family.According to DNA tests, Jackson partially descends from the Benga people of Gabon. Trivia *Basilio was challenged to his Khanship by Gregor, and Gregor lost. *Basilio raised Lon'qu, who is from Chon'sin, a country in Valm. *Basilio said that Lucina "isn't half bad" when him and Flavia talk about the hottest people in the Shepherds. * Basilio is not a blue haired swordsman, so therefore he has every right to be in Smash, unlike Chrob. * He is most definitely Nick Fury Known Supporters Add yourself or others you know to this list if you or they are Basilio supporters. *Awsomdud *energyman2289 Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Pirates Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Waifu Emblem Characters Category:Bad Characters